Scorpio (Marvel)
Scorpio is a supervillain alias used by multiple different characters in Marvel Comics. Jacob "Jake" Fury Jacob "Jake" Fury, the brother of Nick Fury, was born in New York City. As a young man, he came to resent his brother Nick. As the original Scorpio, he operated as a spy, terrorist, and criminal. Using his secret identity as Scorpio, he first battled Nick Fury at a Las Vegas S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He again battled his brother in Manhattan, then disguised himself as Nick Fury to infiltrate the New York SHIELD base, although his real identity was then discovered by his brother. Nick Fury later went undercover as Scorpio, and took his brother's place in the Zodiac, who battled the Avengers. Disguised as Jacque LaPoint, he played a minor role in the Zodiac's attempt to kill all Manhattan residents born under the sign of Gemini (save for Zodiac's Gemini). He attempted to kidnap Kyle Richmond, and battled the Defenders. Scorpio constructed a set of android Zodiac members to serve him, in his base at Belleville, New Jersey. However, his plan was thwarted by the Defenders, and he committed suicide through self-inflicted gunshot wound in despair In the final arc of the Secret Warriors series, it was revealed that Jake's death and much of his villainy was all part of a long-game plan of Nick Fury's. In 1961, Jake Fury was duplicated by ancient technology (which would later be developed and modernized as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s LMD program); the evil Jake would go on to be the agent known as Scorpio. The real Jake, however, was in deep cover within HYDRA, co-opting the identity of the high-ranking agent known as Kraken and infiltrating the highest rungs of the organization and helping his brother bring about its destruction. Jacques LaPoint Scorpio was later revived in an android body by the intelligent, extra-dimensional Zodiac Key from which he drew his power. The real Jacques LaPoint became the second Scorpio and led the Zodiac until Jake (in his second android body) killed him. Impersonating LaPoint, Fury led eleven other Zodiac-themed androids to kill and replace the rest of the human Zodiac members, and took over the organization's criminal operations. Scorpio and the other androids were deactivated when they were transported to the Zodiac Key's dimension of origin during a battle with the West Coast Avengers, and abandoned there. LMD Another man, Jacques Lapoint, became the second Scorpio and led the Zodiac until Jacob Fury (Life-Model Decoy) killed him. Impersonating LaPoint, Fury led eleven other Zodiac-themed androids to kill and replace the rest of the human Zodiac. Scorpio and the other androids were deactivated when they were transported to the Zodiac Key's dimension of origin during a battle with the West Coast Avengers. The Life-Model Decoy later had a complete mental breakdown. In that time he created a new Zodiac using Life-Model Decoy's and ended up battling the Defenders. When the Defenders arrive at their new base of operations, they find that it has been broken into by Scorpio who has come seeking Kyle Richmond. Scorpio is soon over powered by the combined might of the Defenders and is forced to retreat. The Defenders still dealing with Jack Norriss decide to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D., however the Nick Fury they turned Jack over too was a Life-Model Decoy working for Scorpio. He demanded Kyle Richmond pay a random so that he can have the fund necessary to complete his army of Zodiac androids. Moon Knight tracks Scorpio down to his "theater of genetics" and is captured and left to die in a tank filled with water. While Kyle gives in and arrives in Washington to hand over the ransom to Scorpio, who tries to renege on the deal. When Kyle tries to attack, Scorpio blasts him with the Scorpio Key. Moon Knight escapes but now Scorpio has Nighthawk hostage. The Defenders decide they need the Hulk help free Nighthawk. They trick the green giant into following them to Scorpio's base. However they arrive too late, as Scorpio has just activated his android Zodiac army. The Defenders battle Scorpio's LMD Zodiac army, and with the added boost of the Hulk, the recently freed Nighthawk, and Moon Knight on their side, the Defenders gain the upper hand and seemingly destroy the Zodiac androids set against them. Wrought with despair over his loss, Scorpio orders the LMD of Nick Fury to hand him a gun, and promptly shoots himself in the head. Ecliptic Scorpio was the founder/leader of the latest incarnation of Zodiac, a terrorist group. Hired by an unknown faction of Department H, Scorpio led his group in framing a militant Separatist group for chemical warfare until the new Alpha Flight intervened. In the ensuing battle, Zodiac member, Virgo, whom Scorpio was apparently in love with, disappeared while in battle with Alpha Flight member Murmur. In act of retaliation, Scorpio knocked Madison Jeffries unconscious and kidnapped him. Later, Scorpio led a much larger version of Zodiac, to attack Department H. The team killed many Epsilons, Sasquatch II, and they set an bomb in the nuclear reactor core. It was also revealed that Scorpio "converted" Madison Jeffries into the Zodiac member Gemini. All this in search of the experimental Nth Projector, which they were successful in stealing. Brotherhood of the Ankh Mikel Fury Nick Fury's illegitimate son Mikel has also used the Scorpio identity. Mikel originally believed himself to be Jake Fury's son, and used a duplicate of the Zodiac Key to battle his father and Wolverine. When he learned that his mother had lied about his parentage, Mikel switched sides and became affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. for several months, following intensive therapy. When he was led to believe that the Punisher had killed Nick Fury, he pursued the vigilante until persuaded to back down by fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and ousted from the agency. He makes a brief appearance in Secret Warriors, issue 11 as the leader from one of Nick Fury's secret independent teams and is later killed in a mission. Thano's Zodiac The sixth Scorpio is an unnamed man who Thanos recruited to join his incarnation of the Zodiac. Scorpio was one of the members of the new Zodiac team, a group of ambitious people who wanted to conquer the World using special suits, which gives super-powers, supplied by Thanos, who wanted them to steal different powerful items and take them out from Earth in order to bring balance to the planet and the cosmos. He was one of the Zodiac members who attacked the Helicarrier in order to retrieve an Ultimate Nullifier and he was left powerless when Iron Man used a sonic disruptor to shut down their special costumes and leave them powerless, Thanos appeared with the objetive to kill the Avengers for interfering in his plan. When Maria Hill activated the Helicarrier's self-destruct in an attempt to kill Thanos, the Zodiac's master left them to die in the explosion. Television History Avengers:United They Stand Scorpio appears in The Avengers: United They Stand. He appears as a member of the Zodiac and Taurus' right hand man. He is depicted as an alien with scorpion mandibles on his jaw, a scorpion claw for a right hand, and a scorpion tail on the back of his head. He, like Taurus, can take human form and has used the Jake Fury identity. Super Hero Squad Scorpio appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "From the Atom...It Rises", voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Nick Fury posed as Scorpio to find out what Doctor Doom is planning until Abomination and M.O.D.O.K discovered that it was Fury posing as Scorpio all along. Ultimate Spider-Man Max Fury is the brother of Nick Fury, and bow revenge against his brother. As Scorpio, he is one of the members of the Zodiac. Zodiac took over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and capture Spider-Man. Scorpio told Spider-Man that "Nick Fury is dead." Scorpio stated that this is the beginning of Zodiac's new orders as he tries to convince Spider-Man that Fury has lied to him. When Spider-Man made a comment about Scorpio's outfit making him look fat, Scorpio orders his soldiers to destroy Spider-Man. When Spider-Man falls into the Helicarrier, Scorpio orders his soldiers to find Spider-Man and make sure he doesn't get off the Helicarrier. While locating for Fury's secrets, Scorpio tells Aries to find the secrets and then set the Helicarrier to self-destruct. Upon hearing Spider-Man's voice in the air vents, the Zodiac soldiers prepare to fire on the vent that Spider-Man is in as Scorpio hears him. Scorpio then orders his soldiers not to fire on the console. Scorpio then uses the Scorpio Key to attack Spider-Man only for him to escape into the air vents. Upon learning that Spider-Man is topside, Scorpio sends the Zodiac soldiers topside. Nick Fury dives the Helicarrier into the ocean as Fury fights Scorpio. Upon Spider-Man confiscating the Scorpio Key, Fury defeats Scorpio and discovers that it's his brother Max. Scorpio escapes into the water as Fury deactivates the self-destruct sequence. Marvel Anime Scorpio was the first of the members of Zodiac to be sent against Tony Stark. While dispatched quickly, he noted himself as only the beginning. Later, Tony is confronted by another Scorpio, identical to the original except in colouration. It first appears landing on Nanami's car to prevent her pursuit of Tony. When Tony and Chika attempt to escape the island they're trapped on, Scorpio attacks their makeshift boat. Later, after being ordered to kill Tony, Scorpio pursues him relentlessly until Tony's flare catches the attention of Ramon Zero. The insuing battle is brief, as Ramon reflects Scorpio's attack right back before slicing it down the middle, killing the mech once and for all. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Anime Villains Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Legacy Category:Type Dependent on Version